When Scorpius Met Rose
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Scorpius and Rose share detention and learn more about each other. Originally written for the Scorpius Rose ficafest on LJ


**"When Scorpius Met Rose" - A Gift for ****realmer06**

**Title:** When Scorpius Met Rose  
**Author:** **admiral_sab**  
**Gift For:** **realmer06**  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy meets Rose Weasley in seventh year and their lives are never the same.  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 5468  
**Author's Note:**The quote from When Harry Met Sally is in here as requested! Enjoy! Thanks to nowgold for being my beta! :)

Scorpius Malfoy was known for being quiet and shy during his time at Hogwarts. He only had a select group of friends that he opened up to. This made people assume he was the world's biggest snob.

Rose Weasley was the complete opposite. She was full of life, outgoing, sporty, brilliant, and never shut up. She also made friends easily which only made everyone like her more because of her popularity.

The two opposites never crossed paths because while Rose excelled in her classes, Scorpius coasted by under the radar.

Then one day it all changed.

* * *

-  
Scorpius was on his way back from dinner to the Potions classroom to ask the professor a question when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchens.

Peeking through the door frame he noticed someone stealing biscuits and pumpkin juice. He could tell by the red, curly hair it was Rose Weasley. He had never once spoke to her even when they shared the same class. He'd seen her in the library earlier. Maybe she missed dinner. He was about to leave when he saw the Headmistress heading toward him. He froze. He didn't want Rose to get in trouble and he wanted to warn her, but that would require him speaking to her. He could run and hide inside and motion for her to do the same, but would she notice him?

He acted without thinking things through. He didn't want to draw attention to himself so he walked through the door and closed it behind himself.

Rose was startled and looked up to see Scorpius motioning for her to be quiet. Again, Rose was not a quiet person.

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me? Why do you keep shhhing me!" That's when Scorpius did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Yes, looking back throwing something at her or grabbing her and putting his hand over her mouth would have been just as effective, but those other ways were too noisy and he was sure it wouldn't shut her up. This was the only way. Besides it had always worked in the books.

He just wished the headmistress hadn't chosen to open the door to the kitchens at that moment.

"What's going on here? Rose Weasley! Is that you? And Scorpius! My office. Now."  
They followed without a word. Well at least he had gotten her to stop talking.

So now his thoughts were on what lay ahead. The headmistress would have to contact their parents. They would probably get detention and on top of all that, he'd never made it to the potions classroom. So his question would go unanswered and he would get an incomplete.

Rose's thoughts were similar. She still didn't understand fully what had happened. Why had Scorpius kissed her so abruptly? Was it a bet? And what about her position as Head Girl. That might be jeopardized now and all because of her stupid Weasley appetite. Now she would have detention and points would be taken away from Gryffindor. Well at least she had helped earn enough points so that it wouldn't really be a problem.

They made it to the office and stepped in reluctantly. The headmistress motioned for them to sit. Then she spoke.

"All right, you two, I don't really need an explanation for what I saw and since there is no defense for it you don't need to try to defend yourself. Now, I will owl your parents, Rose and Scorpius, and you will serve detention. Since you like the kitchens so much, I think it would be nice if you would clean the kitchens everyday for a week. No magic or help from the house elves. The muggle way.

Also, 250 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Rose you are still Head Girl, but you will be on probation for a month. Meaning no prefect duties and privileges. Someone else will be assigned. Is there anything you care to say?"

Rose looked at Scorpius, then the headmistress and just shook her head. She was speechless. Scorpius also had nothing to say.

"Very well then, off you go."

Scorpius just nodded and walked out. Rose was at his side immediately.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about?"

"Um, we just got detention." These were the first words he spoke to her and he was hoping they'd be the last. But she was matching his pace.

"I know that you, git! What happened in the kitchens? Why did you kiss me? What were you doing there?" All he could do was blush and stare at her. She was really something. He had tried to help her, not get her in trouble. Did she even care that he only got in trouble because of her? She really was self absorbed.

"This is all your fault and you are going to owl my parents and explain." Rose demanded.

That was it. He had his limits and she had reached them.

"What? My fault? I was only trying to help you!" He practically shouted.

"Help me? Ha! By kissing me! Gee thanks." Rose deadpanned.

"No. I only kissed you to shut you up! I didn't want the headmistress to hear you screaming at me!" Scorpius was now standing in front of her pointing his finger in her face.

"I wouldn't have screamed at you if you hadn't been spying on me!" She said pushing his finger away and walking off.

"Spying on you?" He was dumbfounded.

"Yes. Why else were you watching me in the kitchens?" She stopped and turned back toward him.

"Wow. You really think a lot of yourself. This is why I have avoided talking to people like you. Next time you are on your own!" He turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Good!" She yelled after his departing figure and turned back around and kept walking.

* * *

The kitchens were fortunately not too bad. The house elves did a great job of keeping it nice and tidy. Now it was up to Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius knew the best way to serve the detention was in silence and just do what they were there for. At first it seemed Rose was content to do the same, but then she sighed.

Great, he thought. She sighed again and he braced himself.

"You know I still don't understand why you kissed me. Was it a bet? Or a dare? Were you confused? Do you like me?" She would have gone on longer Scorpius knew if he hadn't cut her off.

"No. No, none of that. I mean I really was just trying to keep you from yelling at me. I knew the headmistress was coming and I didn't want you to get in trouble for stealing." Scorpius tried to explain. He picked up the mop and filled the bucket up with water and started to mop the floor.

"Stealing?" She was almost laughing when she said it. "Me?" She was washing dishes and was getting suds everywhere as she talked with her hands.

"Yeah, I saw you stealing some food, I mean I get it. You were studying in the library and probably missed dinner so-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. How did you know I was studying in the library? You really were spying on me!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

He put the mop down and tried again to explain himself, "No, I saw you when I was there studying. I'm not surprised you didn't notice me there, but I saw you. Anyway, I figured that you were hungry and came down here to get a bite to eat. No big deal, but you are head girl and I didn't want you getting in trouble, so I was trying to be helpful. Sorry." He picked up the mop and started mopping again.

"Wait, so, you see me with food and assume I am stealing? I have news for you, Malfoy, it's not stealing if you have permission!" Her statement caused Scorpius to stop what he was doing and stare at her open mouthed.

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you must have been slacking on your spying duties because my mother happens to do a lot of good work for the house elves. So, to show their gratitude, they let me eat if I am hungry or if I miss a meal because I am studying. Next time get your facts straight!" She finished the last of the dishes and was now helping him with the mop.

Scorpius was dumbfounded and he felt terrible. "Oh." was all he could say.

Rose just finished up the mopping while Scorpius emptied the bucket. They worked in silence the rest of the day.

Scorpius felt bad, but how was he to know she had permission. He was trying to do a good thing, couldn't she see that! He knew that it was a dumb thing to do, but his intentions were good.

* * *

The following 2 days went by in complete silence. Neither said a word and just did their work in record time.

By the 4th day, even Scorpius had had enough and broke the silence. "I'm sorry, ok? I thought I was helping.

"Apology accepted." Rose didn't even blink. "I still don't get why you kissed me though. Wasn't there another way to keep me quiet?"

He grinned. "I really didn't think it through. I'm kind of impulsive. Besides the other ways still wouldn't have kept you quiet."

"Hmm, how about a silencing charm?" Rose suggested proving once again why she was the top of the class.

Scorpius had never thought of that. Not once in any of his many thoughts back to that day of what he could have done differently. "Huh. I should have done that!"

"Well, maybe next time you will think like a wizard. I mean you are of age." She said, obviously amused.

He laughed. "Thanks for the tip." He said sarcastically, while thinking Rose Weasley was a brilliant witch and had a great sense of humor.

"No problem. Although, your way is quite interesting. I can see its appeal. Going up to complete strangers and kissing them to protect them. Very smart." Rose was almost laughing as she spoke.

"Actually, Rose, you aren't a stranger. I have been spying on you ,remember." And then she finally laughed out loud and Scorpius saw her in a new light. She wasn't at all what he thought.

"Well I guess we better go. I have some homework to finish." Rose finally said as she finished up the last of the dishes.

"All right. See you later."

"Yeah. See you!"

* * *

-  
Scorpius was about to walk through the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room when he saw Rose headed toward him. She was crying and immediately he felt the need to comfort her, and make those tears go away.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You! You have ruined my life!" She was sobbing so it was garbled, but he got the message.

"I thought you accepted my apology? I said I was sorry!" Scorpius was very confused.

"Yeah, to me, but my parents don't know about the mix up. They think you and I are having some fling and its coming between me and my studies and they are being ridiculous! And I -" she couldn't finish because Scorpius pulled her tightly into a hug where she was now sobbing into his robes.

"It's ok. It will be ok. I will take care of it. I'll explain that it was my fault. I already explained it to my dad and he's pretty forgiving." This was half true, he had explained things to his dad and his father had forgiven him, but not until after the lecture of how dumb it was to try to help her, a Weasley.

She pushed herself away and started to walk off, but he stopped her. "They won't believe you. You are a Malfoy and to them it doesn't matter if you are the nicest wizard at Hogwarts. They know your last name."

"But, that's not fair!" He was trying to control his temper, but it angered him when people who had never met him made judgements about him based on his last name.

"Yeah, well, neither is us doing detention because you are an idiot!" Rose exclaimed looking away finally.

"Excuse me? We are doing detention because you couldn't get your nose out of your books long enough to go eat! I mean how perfect do you have to be?" Scorpius was forced to follow her as she took off down the hall and was now running up the stairs toward Gryffindor Common Room.

"At least I don't spend all my time trying to stay hidden. What are you so ashamed of anyway?" Rose asked, completely aware she wouldn't get an answer.

They had now come to a stop outside Gryffindor Common room and were having a battle of wills. Who would break the stare first?

"I cannot wait for kitchen duty to be over! I will never have to see you again!" Scorpius finally yelled.

"You and me both!" Rose shouted back.

With that Scorpius turned and left, wondering what had just happened. He went from wanting to hold Rose and make her pain go away to wanting to strangle her. Girls were so confusing.

* * *

Detention Day 5 went by slowly. The tension was thick and Rose wanted nothing more than to be in her bed. Instead she was here with Scorpius. The man she hated at the moment and didn't really hate. She was more upset with her parents for being so closed minded, but she couldn't hate them, so Scorpius became the target.

"I'm sorry." Rose said the words and hoped Scorpius wouldn't stay mad at her. He really wasn't the one she had meant the anger for.

"No apology necessary. You were upset. We both said things we shouldn't have." He replied.

"But I want to apologize for my behavior."

"Hey, it's ok. We're even." He smiled.

"Ok. So - friends again?" She hoped they could get past what happened. She really had come to enjoy his friendship.

"I didn't realize we were friends before?" He said with a smirk.

Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He was really starting to grow on her.

* * *

Detention day 6:

"Hey." Scorpius said as Rose walked up to him. They entered the kitchens and started their duties. Rose was being strangely quiet and it bothered Scorpius.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Of course, Scorpius! It's Saturday and we are here instead of out there. I couldn't even go to Hogsmeade today because I wouldn't have been back in time!" Rose was waving her hands about in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh." Was all he could respond.

"And normally I would have visited my Uncle George's shop and went to Honeyduke's and got some chocolate frogs." Now Rose was looking wistful.

"Chocolate frogs? You eat them?" Scorpius had only eaten a few in his life, he really didn't care for them much.

"Yes! I blame my dad. They are his favorite too. He has all the cards, but one. We've been collecting them since I was young." Rose admitted with a smile.

"Which one is he missing?" Scorpius wondered.

"You are going to laugh. But we are missing Uncle Harry's card." She was laughing when she saw his face. He looked shocked.

"What? Couldn't your dad just ask for one?"

"Well it's a rare card and asking for one isn't part of the fun."

"Ok. Well there will be other chances to go to Hogsmeade." Scorpius suggested while drying a dish she had handed him.

"One more. One more and then school is over." She was almost whining. She handed over another dish and noticed Scorpius's smile.

"And then you can go whenever you want." Scorpius took the dish from her and dried it.

She looked at him oddly and then smiled. "I guess you're right. I can go anytime. Sorry."

"It's ok, I guess I don't mind because I'd rather be here anyway and not at Hogsmeade." He was now putting the dried dishes away as she swept.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'd just rather be here." He knew it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"But why? There has to be a reason." She wasn't going to give up easily.

"Well I just don't want to hear the whispers behind my back or the comments to my face. I am a Malfoy remember? So I have learned since being very young to keep to myself." He turned around to face her and was glad to see she didn't look like she pitied him, just surprised by his admission.

"How awful! I just thought you were a big snob! Wow, I guess I was wrong about you."

"That makes two of us. I thought you were a -"

"Know it all princess that never shuts up?" She offered, grinning.

"Well, yeah. I see now that you are just a princess that likes to make new friends and learn new things." He took the broom from her and started mopping.

Rose laughed and said "Glad you understand me better."

He blushed and flashed her a smile that made her blush too.

* * *

The final day of detention was a day Scorpius had started dreading. He had really enjoyed Rose's company and he was worried it would all end after today.

"Hello, Scorpius! Lovely day, right? Our last day of detention!" She was practically singing.

"Yeah, yippee." He tried to fake smile, but Rose wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong, Scorpius. Aren't you excited?" She exclaimed.

"You obviously are." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Of course I am! We will be free after today!" Rose grinned and started the dish water.

"Yeah. I guess so, but aren't you going to miss it a little bit?" He said grabbing the broom.

"No! Are you?" She sounded horrified.

"Well yeah. It wasn't all bad. Ok the cleaning was terrible, I won't miss that, but I dunno, I guess I will miss you is all." He was stammering and he hated when he did that. Why did he have to be so shy at times?

"Miss me? Why would you miss me? I'm not going anywhere. Well, ok school is over in a couple of weeks, but that doesn't mean we won't keep in touch." She was confused and had stopped washing dishes to look at him.

"Wait, so you plan on still being my friend, even after detention is over?" he asked feeling quite dumb.

"Yeah, why not. Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to start studying together."

Scorpius didn't even hesitate. "Of course! That would be great. I can make sure you get to dinner so we don't end up here again!"

"Right! See, you will come in handy as a friend!"

"Yeah, but we still have this last bit of cleaning to do."

"Then we are free!" Rose spoke excitedly.

* * *

The rest of the school year Rose and Scorpius studied and ate together, every day. Scorpius made sure even under protest that Rose ate every meal. Most of the time they got along well. There were some tense, heated arguments at some of the study sessions which is why they started studying outside and not in the library.

The last day of school finally came and after the graduation ceremony there was to be a Graduation Ball in honor of the graduates.

"Well, Rose, I guess this is goodbye." Scorpius was walking out to the courtyard with Rose at his side. This was a moment he hadn't been looking forward to.

"No it's not. Aren't you going to the ball?" Rose asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. Dad is ready to go home and then we leave on our final family outing before I become a working man." He smirked.

"Oh boy, I bet your mum came up with that idea and she had tears in her eyes when she did." Rose grinned at the thought.

"How did you know? Are you a prophet?" Scorpius was really going to miss Rose.

"No, I just happen to know you are a momma's boy!" She poked him in the arm playfully and they both shared a laugh.

"Yeah and you're a daddy's girl." Scorpius pointed in the direction of Rose's dad who was walking their way, her mum close behind. The look on her dad's face was not amusement.

"Oh dear. Brace yourself, Scorpius." She rolled her eyes and turned to smile and hug her dad and mum. "Mum! Dad!"

"Rose! We are so proud of you." Hermione Weasley said as Ron Weasley eyed Scorpius warily.

"So, Scorpius, right?" Ron Weasley asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius replied.

"Ah, you have manners. That's a good sign." Ron was not going to be easy to win over.

"Ronald! Be nice." Scorpius couldn't help but smile at Mrs. Weasley's tone. Definitely where Rose must have picked it up. It had a way of stopping you in your tracks.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I was just saying bye to Scorpius. He won't be at the Ball tonight." Rose answered and she looked at Scorpius and pulled him aside.

"Oh, pity." Ron's tone was noted.

When they got away from her parents, Scorpius handed Rose an envelope. "Here, take this. Don't open it until I am gone. I mean it."

Rose couldn't control herself and hugged Scorpius tightly. "I will miss you so much!" Then he kissed her forehead and they broke apart. Scorpius looked over at Rose's family and nodded at them. Then one last look at Rose and he walked away and Rose watched him go with tears starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

That night before the ball Rose was in her room getting ready. She hadn't opened the envelope yet. Curiosity was outweighing her nerves and she finally just went to the table and opened it. In it was a letter from Scorpius and something that made her heart stop. It was her Uncle Harry.

_"Rose, sorry, I ate the chocolate frog already. I got this a year ago and saved it thinking it would be worth something someday. I guess I was right. – Scorpius"_

Rose cried and hugged the letter and card tightly. She was smiling when her mom walked in to check on her progress.

"Rose, we have to be there in a few minutes. You are receiving an award tonight so we really shouldn't be late." Hermione finally noticed her daughter's face and wondered what had made her glow so bright.

"Oh, Mum, I know, I just have to put my shoes on! I promise we won't be late." She hurried to put the letter in one of her books and went to find her shoes.

"All right, I will be downstairs with your father. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are meeting us here with their lot."

"Oh good! I will be right down!" Hermione left and Rose made a quick impulse decision. She apparated. The whole time her mom had been talking, all Rose could think of was Scorpius and how wonderful he was and how much she was going to miss him. She had to thank him. So she went to King's Cross hoping she hadn't missed them. She knew that Scorpius's mum loved travelling and the train was part of the trip to wherever they were going. She searched and searched knowing it was a long shot.

* * *

"Scorpius, where are you going?" Draco Malfoy was in a hurry, and not wanting to waste time.

"I have to go back! I forgot something. You two go on without me and I will apparate to our destination, ok?"

"Scorpius! This is about us being together!" Asteria Malfoy was not willing to let him go easily.

"Fine, meet us there. Asteria, let's go or we will miss our train. He is a grown man I am sure he can make it. Probably before us."

"Right." Scorpius was thankful for his dad and hopeful his mom would just agree.

"Ok. You're right. He is a man now." She hugged him tightly and went on with Mr. Malfoy. The protections around Hogwarts that prevented apparating in and out of the school had been lifted for the Ball, so, Scorpius apparated there in search of Rose.

* * *

Rose was in search of Scorpius and got there just in time to see his dad board the train. She tried to yell, but the door closed really quickly and just like that they were gone. She sighed and decided to apparate back to her room before her absence was noticed.

It was too late. Her mum and dad were gone and no one else was to be seen. She found a note on the table addressed to her.

_Rose, we went to the ball to find you. We are all worried, but I thought you went on ahead so you wouldn't be embarrassed arriving with all of us. If you aren't there then you are in trouble, young lady. Love you, Mum._

So she took a deep breath and apparated to Hogwarts and hunted for her family.

* * *

Scorpius didn't see Rose with her family and they were not happy to see him.

"Hello, Scorpius. Have you seen Rose?" Hermione Weasley was quite calm with her question; however, Ron Weasley wasn't as calm.

"Where is she? Have you done something to her?" He was getting almost violent and Harry Potter held him back.

"I- I don't know where she is, I thought she'd be here!" Scorpius was now starting to worry. A feeling obviously he wasn't allowed to feel.

"You expect me to believe that? You are a Malfoy, lying is in your blood!"

"I am sorry you feel that way, Mr. Weasley, but tell me doesn't that make you just as prejudiced as my father? Didn't you, your wife, and Mr. Potter nearly lose your lives to fight those kinds of prejudices? Now, I understand you don't like me, but, sir, you don't know me, you know my last name. A last name that has haunted me my whole life. A name I have suffered for having, believe me. So whatever sins my father or his family committed against you or anyone else are theirs, not mine! I have paid for them enough. Yes, I am impulsive and can do stupid things, like kiss your daughter thinking I am helping her get out of trouble by keeping her quiet. Turns out, she had permission to take food from the kitchens. That's the truth of the matter; I take full responsibility for that. Rose and I aren't having a fling and I assure you we didn't even speak to each other until that day we got in trouble. "He stopped speaking because he realized he was drawing a lot of attention and was speaking louder than he liked.  
He blushed and was about to walk off when he noticed Rose standing not too far away staring at him. She looked beautiful and his heart almost stopped. His face brightened and he spoke again, "There she is."

They turned to look and saw her walking their way. After the group hug, Ron took her aside and Scorpius walked away.

* * *

"Where have you been?" His concern was evident.

"I went to look for Scorpius to thank him for this" she handed the envelope to her dad who took and read it. "He was supposed to be on a train, why is he here?"

"Probably to see you." As Ron handed the envelope back to Rose, he sighed as if his world was coming to an end. "Rose, I'm sorry for my behavior. Scorpius is right. I can't judge him based on the past, no matter how much I want to. He seems to be a nice young man, with some issues, but he seems to like you a lot, so he must be brilliant. And I can see you like him a lot too, which means I either have to forbid you from talking to him and you do it anyway and I lose you or I get to know Scorpius more and allow him to visit." Rose grinned and hugged her dad. "But under one condition, you are under no circumstance allowed at Malfoy Manor. No arguments and no questions. That's it."

"Oh, Dad, you are the best! Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to find Scorpius.

"You are a great dad." Hermione said as she walked up behind Ron.

He turned and smirked saying "there's that tone of surprise!" She laughed and Ron took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Scorpius!" Rose had checked all the places she thought he'd be, finally she found him in the kitchens.

"Rose, shhh. Come here." He motioned for her to come in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Pouring some butterbeer. I have the house elves permission, just so you know." He said with a smile.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here. At Hogwarts and not on a train." She wasn't sure why it mattered so much because she was so glad he was there.

"Well, I missed you and I wanted to see you again before leaving. Oh and sorry about blowing up at your dad. I will apologize later."

"It's ok. Obviously you have been carrying that speech around a long time and my dad just pushed you over your limit. It's all right, I understand." Rose walked over to stand beside him.

"Good. It's just that, I would never hurt you and when he was thinking that I had just because I'm a Malfoy, it hurt me. I just had to say something." Scorpius explained.

"It's all right, really. I get it." She squeezed his hand to assure him she meant it.

"So, Rose, where were you?" He asked squeezing her hand back and then dropping it to offer her a drink.

"Looking for you. I opened your gift and I just wanted to thank you and tell you how much it meant to me." Rose took the drink offered and sipped.

"You're welcome, but you could have owled me a thank you and saved us a lot of drama!" he laughed.

"I know. But then I wouldn't be able to see your face when I tell you how wonderful and thoughtful and brilliant and great you are. You make me happy and I went to find you because I had a revelation; I am in love with you and I know you are the one for me. The way my mum and dad knew and my aunt and uncle. I came here tonight because when you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible and so maybe one day we will get married, I'm not proposing or anything, but I just know you-" but she didn't get to finish her thoughts because Scorpius had once again used his lips to shut her up. Only this time, he kissed her as a man in love. When they finally broke apart Scorpius was the first to speak. "I love you, too. And I understand what you are trying to say. Sorry to interrupt your speech like that, but you were starting to ramble and I have been wanting to do that for awhile. "

Rose grinned and blushed. "You really have people fooled with this shy act!"

Scorpius laughed and took her hand and led her back to the ball. There they danced letting there be no question they were now a couple.

* * *

Across the dance floor Ron Weasley was thinking back to when she was a little girl and when he was her world. She'd always be his little girl, no matter how big she got or who she ended up with. He had made the right decision by accepting Scorpius as her friend or whatever. They were dancing now and looking as if no one else was there. Harry walked toward him and said "don't worry mate. Love just happens and you can't fight it. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. I am ok, really. I just have to get used to the idea." Ron said trying to convince himself also.

"Right, in the meantime, who gets to tell Draco that his son is in love with a Weasley?" Harry asked with a grin. Ron laughed. Harry always knew how to cheer him up.


End file.
